


Field notes

by ayhy



Category: Warframe
Genre: Animal Conservation, Gen, Mentions of Fortuna lore fragments, Mentions of PoE lore fragments
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayhy/pseuds/ayhy
Summary: Even sharing the same goal, the philosophies of the Business and Master Teasonai share few in common. Each view reflects the nature of the Plains and Vallis that words cannot convey. It needs to be experienced.PoEに追加された動物保護の感想文、あるいはぬいぐるみをダシにしたTeasonaiとThe Businessの方法論と環境の違いについて





	Field notes

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses Aozora Bunko style ruby (annotation) format, such as |word《pronounciation》

　オロキン・タワーのお膝元であるシータスは長らく交易で賑わってきた。釣果と酒類を交換する壮年のオストロン、コロニーから買い取った品を携えて物々交換に加わるコーパス、あるいは釣りや採掘を覚えたテンノでさえ。クアカを始めとした野生動物を籠に入れて積み上げ、キャバットを用心棒替わりに置いた天幕の下で、“獣飼い”'Teasonaiも最近は頻繁にテンノの訪問を受ける。  
　だがおずおずと、という言葉を具現化したような挙措で差し出されたものを見て、Teasonaiは内心で空を仰いだ。時代はずいぶんと変わったものだ。  
「これ、直せる？」  
　徒手で鋼鉄を引きちぎる膂力と、それ以上に危険な超常の異能を備えた戦士――WARFRAME、あるいはテンノ。それが両手に毛糸と綿の固まりを抱えているなど、少し前であればシータスの誰も信じなかったに違いない。  
「いや、違うんだ。うちの[[rb:ペット > キャバット]]がおもちゃにしてて、気付いたらこうなってて」  
　ましてや、こんな小さなぬいぐるみを壊して右往左往するなどとは。言い訳がましい物言いにおもわず微苦笑がこぼれそうになる。それを胸中に留めながら、Teasonoiはそのぬいぐるみだったものを検分した。綿がだいぶはみ出し形を留めていないが、見て取れるパーツのシルエットからメルゴー、鮮やかな色合いからしてスプレンディドメルゴーを模ったものか。  
「穴を繕う程度ならともかく、元に戻すのは難しいな。私が作ったわけでもないし……」  
　肩を落とし、目に見えて落胆する姿に気が咎めないといえば嘘になる。希少な獣を見つけ出すほどには、目の前のテンノは狩り――ではなかった、動物保護に力を貸してくれているのだし、少しばかり手助けをしてもよいだろう。Teasonaiは天幕の裏手に置かれたコンテナをあさるが、中の品揃えはあまり芳しいものではなかった。  
「新しいものに交換しようにも、それは今切らしていてな」  
　スプレンディドメルゴーがメルゴーの中でも希少な種であったことが災いした。動物保護の報酬に渡すぬいぐるみは金星のThe Businessが作って送ってくるものだが、在庫は生態系の個体数に比例する。希少な種のぬいぐるみには予備があまりないのだ。  
「……そうだな、これは預かっておこう。The Businessに送って直してもらうか、ダメでも次のぬいぐるみが届いたときに新しいものに交換するから」  
　WARFRAMEの面に表情があれば満面の笑みを浮かべていただろう。とはいえ、俯いて手元のぬいぐるみを見下ろしていた顔――いわゆる人間の顔に相当する部位――が弾かれたようにこちらを見上げる様子では、そんな表情の機微など読む必要もなかった。  
　何度も礼を言うテンノを押しとどめて、Teasonaiはぬいぐるみを受け取って空の籠の中に入れる。籠の扉を閉めて定位置に戻れば、彼に話しかけたテンノが足取りも軽く、まるでスキップでもするかのように海岸への道を下っていくのが見える。  
　籠の中の、綿がはみ出てほどけ、ほつれた糸がからまったぬいぐるみを見下ろして思わず呟く。  
　――まったく、The Businessはどうやってテンノが小さなぬいぐるみに弱いなどと見抜いたのだろう？

　テンノたちが保護した動物を治療し、適切に処置する。そこまでは慣れたものだが、そのあとに動物を地球から金星まで送り届ける差配をするのはTeasonaiにとっても骨の折れる仕事だった。テンノに運んでもらうには、彼らの船は小さすぎる。シータスを訪れるテンノの船は正確には|着陸艇《ランディングクラフト》であって|母船《オービター》はもっと大きいらしいが、げっ歯類や大型の鳥が入った籠をいくつも積み込んでシータスから運び出す余裕がないことに変わりはない。  
　結局、|惑星間航路《ソーラー・レイル》を抑えた|征服者 > グリニア》におもねるようにして、レイルを使う許可を得るしかないのだ。彼を含めた多くのオストロン達は現状を苦々しく思っているが、頭上の交易路を抑えられていてはできることは少ない。  
　レイル-地球間接岸港を管理するグリニアの検査官は積荷が危険物でもなければ大半は素通しだ。それでも事前申請に不備があったり検査官の質問に答えられなかったりすれば、その場で積み荷の焼却処分もあり得る。何度やっても気が抜けない作業だった。  
　使いに頼んだオストロンの女性と、状態の悪い通信越しに何度もやりとりをしながら、彼女と動物たちを積んた船が出港するという知らせを受け取り、Teasonaiはようやく胸をなでおろした。緊張の糸が緩んでどっと疲れがでてくる。一連の対応が終わって落ち着いたころは既に夕刻で、Teasonaiは早めに店じまいをすることに決めた。  
　連絡を取るために使っていた通信機を砂塵除けの箱に入れて棚に積む。天幕をおろし、店番のキャバットが水を嫌がるのを宥めながら洗って毛並みを梳かし、餌を皿に出しておく。The Businessが送ってきたぬいぐるみの詰まったコンテナを閉じ、籠に入ったクアカの頭数を数えたところで、Teasonoiは空の籠だと思っていたところに綿と布の塊――テンノから預かったぬいぐるみが入ったままだということに気付いた。  
　己の見落としに内心舌打ちしながら、Teasonaiは棚に仕舞ったばかりの通信機を箱ごと床に下ろす。蓋を開けると、つまみをずらしてレイル-地球間接岸港にチューンしていた帯域をへずらしてスイッチを入れた。  
　ざらざらしたノイズの中に埋もれた声を選り分けるように、つまみを少しずつ動かしで周波数を調整する。  
「こちらシータスのTeasonaiだ。聞こえているだろうか？」  
　暗号化回線に周波数を合わせるにはそれなりのコツが要る。ややあって、聞き慣れた声が応える。  
〈こちらフォーチュナー。繋がっている〉  
　シータスにある設備では惑星間を超える通信は雑音がひどく、不安定で長続きしない。The Businessとの連絡が定型文の手短なやりとりになりがちな理由の一つだ。  
「先程金星行きの船が出港した。数日でつくはずだ」  
〈了解した。ありが――、感謝する〉  
「それと、次に送ってくるぬいぐるみは数を増やして貰えないか。テンノがぬいぐるみを壊してしまって、直すか交換しないといけないので」  
　ノイズが酷くならないうちに急いで告げる。Teasonaiの言葉も向こうではノイズ混じりに聞こえるのだろうが、向こうの通信の状況からすれば大体の意味はとれるはずだ。  
〈ああ、了――た……次は―――が直……見に―くか……―〉  
　さらにノイズで音声が聞き取りづらくなる。  
「よろしく頼む」  
　最後のTeasonoiの言葉が向こうに届いたかは怪しい。それ以降は、何度かつまみをいじっても回線ごと切れてしまったらしく繋がることはなかった。

　惑星間の輸送には、シータス発であれ、フォーチュナー発であれ、相応の手間と準備が必要である。そう頻繁にできるものではない。通信越しに頼んだとはいえ、ぬいぐるみの次の『入荷』は数ヶ月後だろうと見ていたTeasonaiは、数週間を待たずして日の出とともにシータスの発着場に降り立ったコーパス船籍の船と積荷と船員をみて面食らう羽目になった。  
「……なぜ、ここに？」  
　貨物を下ろす数人は、金星の労働者に特有の、コーパス商人とも違う見覚えのあるヘルメットをしている。Teasonaiが動物を送る際、手すきのオストロンに使いを頼むのと同様、The Businessは常に何人かの金星の人手をよこしてくる。それは見慣れている、が、彼らに指示を出す声に随分と聞き覚えがある。  
「？　次は直接見に行くと言ったつもりだが――」  
「……雑音がひどくて、ほとんど聞こえなかったんだ」  
「ああ、あの時期はとくに太陽フレアが活発だったな」  
　鷹揚に頷くThe Businessは、Teasonaiが保護活動家という肩書から思い描くものよりがっしりとした男だった。  
「それも用件の一つだ。通信装置を改修できれば、連絡も取りやすくなるだろうしな」  
　Teasonaiは内心の疑念が解けてやや安堵した。流石に、ぬいぐるみのためだけに惑星を越えてシータスを訪れるようであれば正気を疑う。持ち込まれたコンテナは常より多く、その中に改修のための機器が入っているのだろうと知れた。  
「用件の一つ、と言うからには他の用向きも？」  
「一度草原を見たいと思っていた。百聞は一見に如かずだからね」  
　周囲を見まわしてThe Businessが言う。目らしいものもない機械の頭部が本当に周りを“見て”いるのか、Teasonaiには全く判断しようがないが、これはテンノのWARFRAMEも同じことだ。  
「おっと、直接会うのは初めてになるか。私が“The Business”、Bizでいい」  
「これは丁寧に。Teasonaiだ」  
　会釈をする傍らで、手際よく金星の労働者たちがコンテナを手押し車に載せて運んでいく。小回りのきかない台車で細い石畳の階段を超えるのは気を使う作業だが、過去にぬいぐるみを運んだときの作業で慣れたらしく、彼らは手間取ることなくシータス中心部へと向かう。遊んでいる子供たちが道にはみ出てくるのに声をかける一幕はあったが、概ねトラブルもなく、荷台はシータス中央の小さな塔を取り巻く天幕の列なりに到着した。  
　ぬいぐるみのコンテナをTeasonaiの店で下ろして、中央の塔を回り込むように移動を続ける。塔を挟んでTeasonaiの店の反対側、鉱石を並べるSuumbaatの店を少し北へ歩いたあたりに空いた一角がある。そこに残りのコンテナを置くと、金星の労働者はめいめいに荷ほどきをして点検を始めた。

「そうだ。少し時間があるなら、わたしの所にいるクブロウを――」  
　傍らのThe Businessに話しかけようとして、Teasonaiは言葉を飲み込んだ。振り返った横には誰もいない。いつの間にという疑問と、彼がいまどこにいるのかという懸念が同時に湧いてくる。軽く周囲を見渡しても、それらしい人影は見当たらない。  
　一目でよそ者と分かる風貌だ。てっきりオストロンの露天商にでも絡まれて立ち往生しているかと思ったが、どうやら彼は相当遠くにいるようだ。他のメンバーはシータスも慣れているだろうが、The Businessにとっては初めてで土地勘もない。はぐれて迷ったかもしれないと、Teasonaiはシータス中心部から海岸へ向かう道を引き返して辿り直していった。  
「一家まるごと養う新鮮な魚、頭付きでもなしでも！　クロウオにフウセンウナギ、深海魚から浅瀬の魚、川魚までなんでもあるよ！」  
　周囲に目を配りながら足早に通り過ぎるが、影も形もない――  
「Harpuを飲むかい？　溶かしVobiのバターに淹れたてのchimurr、塩とbalb粉を一つまみ！　Harpu、熱々のHarpuだよ」  
　ジータス中心部に戻り、店が並ぶ区画を浚うように歩き回るが、依然として見当たらない――  
「顔料に染料、危険なユーラシア域を超えて運び込まれたばかりの逸品だ！　紅を刷いて魅惑的に、眦に紺碧のきらめきを！　どうぞ見てらっしゃい、顔料も染料も！」  
　人通りの多い区画にいないというなら、どこにいるというのか――

　――喧騒が静まりかえった袋小路で、Teasonaiは探していた人影を認めた。  
　厳密には、その小径は袋小路ではない。The Businessが眺めている旧いシンボル――Teasonaiは意味を知らない――の刻まれた壁は扉であり、クイルとクイルの認めた者にのみ開かれるという。だがTeasonsiにとっては行き止まりであり、The Businessにとっても同じようだった。  
「その扉は、クイルが選んだ者の前でしか開かない。知り合いでも？」  
「私の……知人たちが世話になっていてね。挨拶できるならしておきたかったが」  
　そういうものなら仕方ない、と続けるThe Businessに、やや腑に落ちないものを感じながらTeasonaiは道を戻るよう促した。  
　シータスを取りまとめるKonzuですら、クイルの詳細を知っているわけではない。クイルはオロキンタワーの天辺に座す、“全てを見そなわすUnum”の加護を受けた集団だとシータスでは信じられている。彼らが視る世界は今ではなく、彼らが在る場所はひとところでないとも。だからこそクイルが金星上で活動していると聞いても、腑に落ちこそすれ驚くには値しないが――クイルが動物保護に関わるようにはTeasonaiには思えず、どうもひっかかる。しかしクアカやコンドロクを腑に落ちないながら金星へ移送するのと同様に、クイルとの関係を面と向かって尋ねることは躊躇われた。結局のところ金星には金星の、あるいはフォーチュナーにはフォーチュナーの理由があるのだろう。

　金星からの荷物を置いた区画に戻ると、荷ほどきは既に終わったらしく工具類が整然と並べられていた。  
「手短に済ませよう」  
　The Businessの言葉に嘘はなく、彼とその指示に従うフォーチュナーの労働者は手際よくことをすすめた。すでにKonzuに話は通してあったらしく、シータス中心の小さい塔に置かれた通信中継器のパワーセルを取り出して確認し、壊れているものを交換していく。  
　もともとシータスの通信設備は、かつてコーパスから交易で手に入れた機器と、最近テンノがグリニアから鹵獲してきたドローンや設備の類をつなぎあわせて間に合わせで使ってきたものだ。金星の――より進んだ技術を採用する者から見ればおもちゃ、骨董品も同様であったらしい。らしい、というのはTeasonaiが何度か専門用語の間に交じって聞こえた、「おんぼろ」「むしろかわいい」「博物館もの」といった断続的な感嘆符からの推測だが。  
　相応の時間がかかると思っていたTeasonaiの予想とは裏腹に、作業は日が高いうちにあっさりと終わった。  
「特に問題はないか？」  
「ああ、Konzuもテンノたちと連絡が取りやすくなったと言っていたな」  
　オストロンがテンノに草原の活動を依頼する上で、道中の通信は必須だ。基本的にはテンノ側がオービターの|制御頭脳《セファロン》を使って通信を中継するが、緊急でないものは草原に敷設した――グリニアのものを強奪した――通信テントを使うこともある。テンノからは繋がりにくい、分かりにくいとあまり評判がよくなかった部分が改善されたことは事実のようだ。Konzuは常よりも上機嫌だった。単に、いつもより昼食を早めに済ませて満腹だったからなのかもしれなかったが。  
　フォーチュナーの労働者たちは塔の階段を降りると、そのまま露店のたむろす一角で足を止めた。何かを互いにやりとりし、Suumbaatに話しかける。老人は最初は渋っていたが、後からやってきたKonzuと何か話したところで、頷いて背後の棚からいくらかの鉱石を取り出した。それが通信装置を直した謝礼となるらしい。

「もう少しゆっくりしても良いだろうに」  
　鉱石を空いたコンテナに積み込み、荷台で再び海岸へ運び出し始めたフォーチュナーの労働者たちを眺めてTeasonaiは言った。慌ただしいにも程がある――できるだけ早く、やれるうちに、それが金星の流儀なのだろうか。The Businessは肩をすくめて答えた。  
「積み荷にも優先順位あってね、私たちのはあまり高くないんだ。優先順位が低いものを後のほうに積み込もうとしても飛ばされて間に合わないから、早めに準備するしかないんだ」  
「それは世知辛いな……。船はいつ発つ？」  
「明日の昼前といったところか」  
「では使えるのは、半日と少しといったところか。できる限り要点を押さえて急ぎで回ろう」  
　草原とシータスを隔てる門へと向かう道すがら、Teasonaiはエイドロンの草原の動植物についてかいつまんで話をする。保護の対象となる動物の詳細データをThe Businessはすでに持っているが、その生活を支える植生や虫といったものは、渡した分には入っていない。直接見る前に予備知識があれば、手間も省けるだろう。

　扉が閂を明ける音が響く。シータス側の門と草原側の門に挟まれた空間は常に薄暗く、ひんやりとしている。扉が開くたびに、新鮮な空気が押し寄せる瞬間がTeasonaiは好きだった。季節に、天候に、時刻によって移ろう草原の匂い。  
　扉の陰と晴れやかな青が鋭いコントラストを生み出す。一歩踏み出してTeasonaiは雲一つない晴天を仰ぎ、あたりを見回しては視界にグリニアの船の影がないことを確認する。  
　The Businessが歩みを進めて石畳の段を降りようとするのを制して、Teasonaiは指差した。  
「そこの水辺にクアカがいる」  
　このあたりはMapricoの灌木が点在しており、その実を食べるクアカのコロニーがそこかしこにあるため、彼らはよく見かける。とはいえ、エイドロンの大地に溶け込む褪せた茶色の姿は小さく、はじめはなかなか景色と見分けがつかないものだ。草原に不慣れなテンノもよく気づかずに戦闘に巻き込んでしまう。  
「豊かな土地なのだな、ここは」  
　麻酔銃に組み込まれた生体スキャナーごしにその存在を確認して、The Businessが感嘆の声を漏らす。Teasonaiは頷いた。よそ者たちが草原と呼び、彼がエイドロン・モーと呼ぶ場所は恵みに満ちている。皮肉にもその豊富な鉱脈こそがグリニアをここに惹き付けた理由ではあるが、彼らさえ来るまでは、確かにこの地は楽園に近かった。オロキン・タワーとKuva寺院がもたらす恩恵を抜きにしても、清流の流れてくる川や池、川の流れ込む湖で釣りはできるし、小型の野生動物を狩ることだってできる。エイドロン・モーに暮らす動物の織りなす生態系が、将来も健やかに在り続けられるように――Teasonaiが望むのはそれだけだ。かつては種全体のバランスをみて、生息域の違いによる亜種を考慮せずにこれを間引いたが、The Businessの提案とテンノの協力でより精確に個体数の把握と管理が可能になった。  
　その意味で、TeasonaiはThe Businessに含むところは何もない。長年をエイドロン・モーで過ごした者として、よそ者が自分よりうまくやっているということに不甲斐なさを感じないと言えば嘘になるが、彼への感謝に嘘はない。  
「彼らは釣りと同じくらい重要な、オストロンの食料源でもある」  
　こちらに顔を向けるThe Businessを横目で見やって思う。 “狩り”に、淘汰に重きを置かないのは、動物保護――自然保護を唱える間としては随分と変わった態度だとは思うが。  
「クアカのコロニーの状況は、おおむね周囲のMapricoの生育状況から決まる。クアカは雑食だからな……周囲に十分な実をもたらすだけのMapricoがなければ、実だけでなく葉も食いちぎって枯らしてしまう。そうなれば、次の季節にはMapricoの実も得られず、コロニー全体が立ちゆかなくなる」  
「そのバランスを見るのが君の仕事か」  
「そういうことだ」  
　Teasonaiはクアカから見えないように距離を取りながら、迂回しながら、奇妙な彫像にも、化石にも見える岩の影を通り抜けた。The Businessがその後を続く。  
　テンノの護衛なしでは、グリニアのパトロール圏を迂回しながら進むほかない。草原で動物保護をつとめるテンノのナビゲーションをしてきた経験から、グリニア基地の大体の位置と、パトロールルートは解っている。それ以上は、番狂わせなしにUnumが彼らの無事を予見していることを祈るだけだ。  
「日が沈む前には一通り、草原の各動物種のコロニーは見て回れるだろう。稀少な種を目にすることができるかどうかは、完全に運試しといったところだが」  
　テンノの保護活動から推定した、グリニアのパトロール圏に被らないコンドロクとメルゴーのコロニーをいくらか検討してルートを選ぶ。  
「しばらくはこの防壁沿いに歩いて東の海岸に抜けよう。そこから高地に上がるとメルゴーのコロニーに出る」  
　Teasonaiは塔を、シータスを振り返った。背後にはシータスと草原を隔てるエネルギー障壁が、低いうなり声を上げている。障壁は草原側に出た彼らを守りはしないが、グリニアはこの壁を突破できないし、壁付近はパトロールルートからも外れている。海岸まではそこまで問題なく出られるだろう、というのがTeasonaiの見立てだ。  
　目にしたものをとりとめなく説明しながら、ゆるやかな起伏を越えて歩みを進める。  
「蝶が飛び立つのが見えただろう。あれも、草原に咲く花の花粉を媒介し、Mapricoだけでなく自生するPecaやBombaの結実も媒介する」  
「Bomba？」  
「ああ、クアカは実も葉も食べないからデータに入っていなかったか。Mapricoよりやや背の高い灌木だ。摘んだ葉は乾燥させて茶葉になる」  
「テンノが茶摘みもするのか？」  
　その様子を思い浮かべて、思わず吹き出しかけながらTeasonaiは答える。  
「まさか。やるのは|私たち《オストロン》だよ。狩人や釣り人も草原に出るし、このあたりは安全な部類だ」  
　そう言いかけて、耳に飛び込んできた甲高いノイズにTeasonaiは顔をしかめた。Seram甲虫の飛行音に似ていなくもないが、もっと不規則で不快な起伏がある。その音に覆い被さるように、遠くから意味は聞き取れないが罵っていると解る、語気の荒い声が降ってくる。  
「ああ、地上のパトロール部隊がここまで来ることは滅多にないんだが」  
　空は必ずしもその限りではない。見上げて飛来する方向を見定める前に、Teasonaiは遮蔽物を求めて周囲を見渡した。塔の障壁側は草地で、視界を遮るものがない。少し谷になった斜面を降りて再び上れば、多少は木々が姿を隠すだろう。間に合うだろうか？　いや、あちらのほうが早いか。  
　ちょうど谷に橋をかけるように横たわる倒木を指さして、TeasonaiはThe Businessに同じようにその陰に移動示すと足を速めて斜面を下っていく。  
「これを」  
　倒木の下で、背嚢から取り出した荒い織りの毛布を広げる。オストロンで土産物として売られるような上等なものではなく、狩人が携帯して雨露をしのぐための実用一点張りものだ。迷彩加工というほどしゃれたものではないが、待ち伏せに使うこともあってその生地は地表に溶け込む色に染められている。  
　色をごまかしさえすれば、上空を巡回するダージンからではそこまで細かな形状の区別は付かない、というのは経験から解っている。だが、飛行するダージンをやりすごせたかどうかは、その飛行音が遠ざかっていくことでときにしかわからない。それがわかるまでの時間はいつも永遠のように感じられる。  
「いつもこうやってやり過ごしているのか？」  
　飛行音が聞こえなくなった後、毛布の端を小さく上げて、完全にダージンが飛び去ったかを確かめるTeasonaiの隣でThe Businessが口にした。  
「グリニアはテンノであれば増援を呼んで戦闘をはじめるが、そうでないならやり過ごせることが多い」  
　それにテンノは上空からでも目立つ。彼らはわざわざ装甲を迷彩色に塗装して木陰に隠れたりはしないからすぐにダージンに見つかる。そう付け加えると、The Businessが苦笑する気配があった。  
「ああ、彼らは確かに派手、……いや、陽動や攪乱に向いているよ」  
　つられてTeasonaiも苦笑した。

　海岸沿いの上空を旋回するメルゴーは、浅瀬で狩りをして海岸に近寄らないのが幸いしたのか、とくにグリニアの興味を惹いたようには見えない。遠くの坑道――洞窟内のグリニア基地に繋がっている――から出てきたグリニアのパトロール隊からできるだけ距離を取り、木立の合間から窺うようにパトロール隊とメルゴーの間を交互に眺める。  
「……このまま放っておいても問題なさそうだな」  
「ああ、このあたりに追加のグリニアはいない」  
　Teasonaiが目に見えるグリニアとメルゴーの動きに注意を払うなか、麻酔銃の生体スキャナーで追加のスキャンを行っていたThe Businessが告げた。  
　かつて足で草原を回って狩りをしていた頃より、金星の生体スキャン技術や、エコールアーの導入で生態系の管理は簡単になったと言えるだろう。だが、自分個人に限って言えば、培ってきた技術を――エイドロン・モーの表情を読み取る力を――それに頼って失いたくない。  
　木立を更に奥へ分け入り、緩やかな傾斜を上っていくと、山脈へと繋がる稜線が視界に拡がる。そこに、Teasonaiは広がる羽の影を見た。  
　通常のコンドロクより一回り大きい姿は、明るい羽毛と風切り羽に特徴的な斑点を備えている。  
「……エンペラーコンドロクとはな。運がいい」  
　あそこにいるのが見えるだろう、とTeasonaiはThe Businessに示す。ひとつのコンドロクの群れ、コミッティーを従える鳥は、その生態にふさわしい優雅さと貫禄を備えて草原に立っていた。  
「あの羽が、“エンペラー”の証だそうだな」  
「ああ、同時にスプレンディドメルゴーと同様、グリニアに付け狙われる理由でもある」  
　まさにそう言ったところで、山間から中隊規模のグリニアが現れてTeasonaiは一瞬固まった。テンノのナビゲート中に何度か遭遇した、イレギュラーなグリニアのパトロールルートが記憶の底から猛烈な勢いで浮上する。通常はこのルートを通ることはないが、例えば、他のテンノと交戦したグリニアが増援ビーコンを出せばそれで降下船のルート自体が変わることもある。彼らとのTeasonaiの位置はすぐに気づかれるほど近くはないが、コンドロクとの距離はかなり近い。背の高い分隊隊長――おそらくはタスクヘビーガンナー――も、それに付き従う歩兵――おそらくはタスクランサー――も、コンドロクに近付いているように見える。  
　テンノでもない身でグリニアに手出しはできない。だが、目の前でみすみすと貴重なコンドロクが狩りの獲物になる様を、手を加えてみているしかないのか。そう歯がみするTeasonaiの前を、なにか、小さな握り拳程度のものが横切った。  
　遅れて響く小さな閃光と立ち上る粉塵。  
　それに驚いたのか、コンドロクが飛び立っていく。  
　Teasonaiは弾かれたようにThe Businessを振り返った。今のは、間違いなく何かの武器の類いだろう。彼がそんなものを持ち込んだなど聞いていない。そもそも、グリニアの検査官の目をかいくぐってどうやって――  
「逃げるぞ」  
　その言葉でTeasonaiは我に返った。混乱した調子の罵声からして、こちらの所在が明らかになった訳ではない。頭の中で地図と、想定されるパトロール経路を重ね合わせる。通常は通ることのない傾斜地や隘路も選択肢に入れれば、撒けることは撒けるだろう。  
「悪路になるが、付いて来られるだろうな」  
　無言で頷くThe Businessに、Teasonaiは身を翻した。

　追っ手がいないことを確かめながら、湖を挟んでシータスへの門が見えるところまで辿り着いたころには、空は赤みを帯びていた。TeasonaiがThe Businessに尋ねたいことは山ほどあったが、それよりもThe Businessが問いかけるほうが早かった。  
「あの“狩り”は系統だった命令か？　指揮官を排除すれば事態は改善するのか？」  
「勝手にやっているのか、命令されてやっているのかは解らない。だが、指揮官クラスの相手を排除しても効果は薄いだろうな。過去に何度もテンノが彼らに“対処”してきたが、止まる兆しはなかった。この草原の指揮官といっても、所詮末端に過ぎないということだ」  
　彼らがクローンに過ぎない、というのも理由の一つなのだろう。グリニアの技術がどのようなものかは知るよしもないが、テンノ曰く彼らは新しい兵士などいとも簡単に生み出す――文字通りの意味で――できるのだという。  
「命に価値がない、というのは難儀だな。何が彼らを動かすのか、解っていれば対処もできるだろうが」  
「命令されているのをやめさせるにせよ、勝手にやっているのをやめるよう命令するにせよ、それを命じられるような相手は私たちの手が届かないところにいる」  
「ふむ。いつか彼らに牙を届けるというメッセージを伝えなければいけないのか」  
　Teasonaiは眉をひそめた。The Businessの物言いは、ある意味では公式にテンノにグリニアの排除を依頼するKonzuより遙かに物騒だ。Konzuはあくまでシータスを守るために、グリニアを降りかかる火の粉のように捉えて対処している。だが、The Businessは、最終的にグリニアを草原から撤退させるような口ぶりで喋っている。  
　そうTeasonaiが口にすると、The Businessは多少思案するように首を傾げた。  
「この地にはびこる|侵略種《グリニア》を取り除く、というのが目標ではないのか？」  
「エイドロン・モーは何度も侵略種を耐え抜いてきた。グリニアが問題なのは、彼らが草原の生態系を基盤ごと破壊しようとしていることだ。それさえ対処できれば、持ち直す契機はある」  
「グリニアに手を引かせられない限り、問題は再燃するだろう」  
「ああ。だが彼らがエイドロン・モーの自らを養う力を傷づけない限り、彼女は自らを癒やせる。私はそれの手助けを続けるだけだ。結局のところ、私がやっているのは保護活動なのだから」  
　言外に行き過ぎだと言うと、The Businessは肩をすくめた。  
「ここで妥協するよりは、やりきってしまった方が早いと思ったが」  
「私の流儀だと思ってもらって構わない」  
　“全てを見そなわすUnum”、あるいはこの地で叡智を学んだEr-Phryah、あるいは彼を迎え入れたMer-Sah。この地への理解と受容、あるいは信頼。何事も川辺に渦巻く泡のように、めぐり巡って最後にあるべき所へ辿り着く。  
「場所が違えばやり方も違う、か」  
　自分自身に言い聞かせるようなThe Businessの言葉は、Teasonaiの思考でもあった。彼がそのような苛烈なやり方を続けなければならないほど、金星の環境は過酷なのか。不意に、渦巻いていた疑念がTeasonaiの口を突いた。  
「……もし、銃をもっていたなら、あそこでグリニアを撃っていたのか？」  
「まさか」  
　Teasonaiの予想をあっさりと裏切り、The Businessは言葉を続けた。  
「目に見える草だけを刈っても無意味だろう。誰が根で、処理すべきかを見極めてからだな」  
　それはTeasonaiの予期していた答えよりも端的に、彼の立場を説明している。The Businessは口を引き結んだままのTeasonaiに苦笑するような気配を覗かせた。  
　急速に暗さを増してくる空を見上げて、話題を変えるようにことさら声の調子を変えて言葉を継ぐ。  
「そもそろ戻る頃合いだろうか？」  
　少しの思案ののち、Teasonaiが答えた。  
「……日が沈むのを待ってからにしよう。夜間はグリニアの活動も鈍る。もう少し自由に動けるだろう」

　サイレンとともに、パトロールに出いていたグリニア兵たちも基地へ引っ込んでいく。  
　エイドロン・モーに住むほとんどの生き物は周日行性で、昼にも夜にも同じように遭遇する。動物保護の観点から言えば、昼と夜の草原でさほど差があるわけではないし、夜のほうが都合がいい側面すらある。だがそれ以上に、夜にしかない脅威というものもあった。  
　エイドロン・モーには数多もの表情がある。払暁の明かりが木々を縁取る輪郭、晴天が照らす水面のきらめき、雨天に煙る彼方の起伏、宝石をちりばめたかのごとき夜空、あるいは銀糸の雨が暗闇にカーテンをかけるさま。  
　だが夜のエイドロン・モーでもひときわ異彩を放つのは、水辺から立ち昇る|極光《オーロラ》めいた揺らめきと、それに続いて顕れる、太古に失われたはずの骨と霞の偉容だ。定命のものが近寄るべきでないと本能的に察する姿は、幽冥の境に棲むものにしか許されない足取りで灯りの絶えた草原を彷徨う。  
「あれが……」  
「“|亡霊《エイドロン》”。この地の由来だ」  
　水辺から現れてはさまよう、かつて太陽系を崩壊寸前に追い込んだ超大型センティエントの成れの果て。湖の離れた箇所、小島を挟んで向こう側から湧きあがった姿は、ぼんやりとした鬼火を伴いながらゆらゆらとグリニアの基地へ歩みを進める。  
「こちらから何かしない限り、敵対することはない。あいつらが手一杯になっているうちに帰るとしよう」  
　草原の名だけでなく、シータスはあの亡霊にまつわるそれを彩る昔話で彩られている。自らを犠牲にそれを討ち倒した戦士GARA。あるいは同じように幽冥の淵へ囚われた墓守たるREVENANT。オストロンとシータスにまつわるWARFRAMEの物語をThe Businessが聞いたかは定かではないが、エイドロンは文字通り、この地に住む者の畏れと怖れを引き受ける――オストロンもグリニアも同じように。

　帰り道は、行きにグリニアのパトロールやダージンを警戒して神経をとがらせていた時より、大分気楽にゆっくりと歩みを進めることができた。  
「……そもそも、なぜ地球の野生生物を金星に？　外来種を持ち込むことが金星の生物を保護することにつながるとは思えないが」  
「保護するだけの動物が残っているなら、そうだな。峡谷の固有種は、遺伝子情報からの復元も選択肢に入れなければならない程だ」  
　既に失われた種が多いということは、Teasonaiが想像していたよりオーブ峡谷の状況は悪いらしい。  
「だから、Sigor Savahが地球にいると聞いたのが、直接の発端ということになるか」  
「師を知っているのか？」  
　峡谷の状況を尋ねるよりも、その名が意味するものへの好奇心が先に立った。  
「師はシータスに来る前のことを語らなかった。そちらには師の知り合いがいるのか？　そうなら少し話も聞きたかったのに」  
「いや、知り合いというのも少し違うのだが」  
　歯切れの悪い答えだ。The BusinessはSigor Savahと直接の面識はなさそうだが、その知っている人物というのも直接の面識があるわけではないのだろうか。  
「彼はオーブ峡谷の生態系も研究していたことがある。その力を借りたかったが、間に合わなかったな」  
「その峡谷の環境というのは、こことは……随分と違うようだが」  
　Teasonoiの言葉は、地球の動物が金星に何の意味があるのかという、最初の疑問に戻ってくる。  
「オーブ峡谷の生物もまた、オロキンタワー――ここのものと違って冷却塔だが――ゆかりのものでね。根をたどると非常によく似た種だ。おそらく、オロキンタワーのテラフォーミング作用が彼らにも働いたのだろう」  
　似たような話はシータスでも耳にしたことがある。塔の“全てを見そなわすUnum”がこの地の生命に与えた赤い血の恩恵、彼女の一部となり目となり手足となったという伝承だ。  
「何世代かかるか解らないが、地球から保護された動物が同じように金星のオロキンタワーの状況に適応してコロニーを峡谷に築くようになれば、金星の生態系も健全なものに戻るだろう」  
「新たに動物を持ち込むのは……かつての自然を取り戻すことにはならないのでは？」  
　その指摘に、The Businessは特に気分を害した風もなく頷いた。Sigor Savahであればそのやりかたも可能だったかもしれないが、彼がいない以上もう不可能になったのだと。  
「重要なのはできるかぎり多くの動物が、楽しみの為に狩られずに生きられることだ。地球から送られた動物たちをみたよ。研究と称して狩り出すコーパスもひどいが、グリニアの連中も随分と彼らを痛めつけたものだ」  
　わずかな間を置いて、The Businessは再び問いかけた。  
「不躾かもしれないが……なぜ彼はこの地を離れたんだ？」  
「師は――」  
　言葉を選ぶような沈黙の後に、Teasonaiは続けた。  
「エイドロン・モーを慈しんでいたが、私のように、生涯を捧げる対象ではなかった。彼の心は既に何かに捧げられていて、エイドロン・モーは、それに付随する問い、明らかにすべき秘密を隠した場所だったのだ。師は……たぶん、答えを見つけたのだと思う」  
　エイドロン・モーは彼の働きに報いた。そして彼は答えを得たからこそ、草原を離れた。そうTeasonaiは理解している。  
　Teasonaiの知るSigor Savahは、草原の営みを手助けしながらも、そこに常に何かを探していた。まるでそれが永遠に失われたかのような諦めを滲ませながら、それでも憑かれたように探すことを止めなかった。人をそれほど突き動かすものを、Teasonaiは一つしか知らない。  
　彼は何かに出逢ったのだ。

　翌朝、日も高くなった頃にはエンジンの稼働音が低いうなり声から甲高い響きへと転じ、潮風より生暖かい空気が頬を叩く。  
　海岸の発着ポートから浮き上がり、上空へ姿を消す交易船を見送りながら、Teasonaiは金星からの来訪者のことを反芻していた。一日半もない滞在に、やはりもう少しゆっくりしても良かっただろうにという思いを新たにする。彼らの都合があるのだから仕方ないとは思うが、エイドロン・モーの姿はとてもあれだけの時間で見て回れるものではない。足早に通り過ぎた道ですら、思い返せば言えば良かったと思うことが嫌と言うほど湧いてくる。  
（まあ、後で伝えるか）

　The Businessの滞在は一過性のものであっても、通信の改善は以降のやりとりを一変させた。  
　数ヶ月に一度、動物の輸送と返礼のぬいぐるみの輸送の通知程度にしか使われていなかった回線は随分と賑やかになった。The Businessが、地球からやってきた動物が暮らしている近況を伝えることが多いが、Teasonaが動物以外の草原のぬいぐるも欲しいというテンノの要望をThe Businessに伝えたりすることもある。通信状況が安定して帯域に余裕があるときは、予め用意しておいたデータのやりとりだけでなく、とりとめのないリアルタイムでの通話も。  
　シータスを訪れた時の徹底した実務家という印象とは異なり、通信の上でのThe Businessは案外詩的な物言いをする男だった。金星に移送した動物の近況は定期的に送られてくるが、彼の手にかかればクアカは草原の掃除屋というより童話に出てくる生き物のように描かれるし、あの――ばかげた見かけとしか言いようのない――メルゴーでさえ、神秘的な海辺の生き物であるように聞こえてくる。  
　そしてオーブ峡谷そのものを語る時も。凍てつく大地を突風が渡り、時にはフォーチュナーをロックダウンに追い込むほどの氷雪の嵐が踊る。わずかな合間の晴れの光は峡谷の起伏を照らしては影を投げかける。添付された映像からはなるほど見かけは美しく、雪に覆われた大地の生活が厳しいことは容易に察することができる。だが、The Businessの言葉は峡谷の美しさと、なおそらその恐ろしさを引き立てる。  
　――この目で一度見てみたいと思う気持ちに、嘘はないのだが。  
　そう前置きして、Teasonaiは素直に思うところを口にした。  
「聞くだけでもその寒さに耐えられる気がしないな」  
〈草原は、確かに暖かかったな。  
　長いこと保護の為に外で張り込んでいると、あれだけ暖かかければと思うこともあるがね〉  
　峡谷にはそれを上回る魅力があるのだ、とThe Businessは言い切った。

　今は積み荷の時期も内容も、先に通信で伝えるようになってしている。そのためにTeasonaiは金星からの訪問客が――コンテナの積み卸しをする人手だけでなく――ひとり多いことに戸惑うことになった。  
「あなたは――？」  
　フォーチュナーの人々の性別は読みにくいが、答える声は女性のものだった。船のタラップを降りてくる女性は、Little Duckと名乗った。  
「LDでいい」  
　機械の頭部、服のつくり、皮膚に描かれた模様などからしてフォーチュナーの人間であることは間違いないが、The Businessがよこしてくる労働者とは明らかに空気が違う。  
「あなたに話がある訳じゃない。クイルよ」  
　では、この女性がThe Businessの言っていたクイルの関係者か。コンテナの積み下ろしをするほかのフォーチュナー人間を尻目に通り過ぎる。  
　やはりフォーチュナーの人間はせわしないな、とTeasonaiは思った。時間を超えたクイルの関係者という割には、彼女の靴音は機械仕掛けの時計めいた厳格な調子があった。

　ぬいぐるみの在庫が追加されてTeasonaiの店の裏手に積みあがったころに、Little Duckは店へとやってきた。金星行きの船に空きがあると言う。  
「手配は済んでる。乗って」  
　当然のように告げられる言葉に、Teasonaiは状況をはかりかねて言葉に詰まった。店のキャバットやクブロウは彼の世話が必要だし、いつテンノが通信を入れてくるかわからない。  
「――これもUnumとやらの、クイルの思し召しだと言ったら？」  
「君はクイルの意志で動いているのか？」  
「望むと望まざるとに関らずね」  
　クイルってはのそういうものでしょ、と言う言葉には実感があり、Teasonaiの知るクイル像とも一致していた。  
「それでも……なぜ？」  
「クイルに理由を尋ねるの？」  
「……聞いたところでわからないだろうな」  
「こっちも同じよ」  
　あっさりと言い切って、Little Duckは平坦に続ける。  
「それで、来るんでしょう」  
　実質拒否権はないが、しかし何もせずに着の身着のままシータスを離れるわけにはいかない。Teasonaiは急いで一週間程度の餌を確保すると、Nakakに店のクブロウとキャバットの世話を見てやってくれと頼んだ。キャバットはあまり人に懐かないし、クブロウは頭数が多い。彼女はあまり乗り気ではなかったが、Teasonaiが新作のタスクサンパーのぬいぐるみの在庫を任せる条件を出すと一も二もなくうなずいた。動物ならまだしも、釣り人や鉱夫をさんざん苦しめるグリニアの殺戮兵器のぬいぐるみなどなぜテンノが欲しがるのかTeasonaiには全く理解できないが、彼女とテンノの思考回路は似たようなものなのかもしれない。

　船は貨物が大半を占めて人間のスペースは多くなかった。|環境設備《アメニティ》も最小限で、居心地はよくはなかった。理由もわからず、よく知らない人間に囲まれてはなおさらだ。だがTeasonaiが心配していたような検問や罰則に引っかかることはなく、Little Duckはグリニアの検査官の質問や審査を魔法のようにすり抜けていく。TeasonaiはLittle Duckが『レイル・エージェント』と呼ばれているのを何度か耳にしたが、それが魔法の源であるらしかった。  
　船が|惑星間航路《ソーラー・レイル》に到達すると、強化ガラスの窓からのぞく景色は青空から暗黒へ変わり、わずかな星々の光だけを受け取るようになる。  
「Bizをどう思う？」  
　出し抜けに問われて、Teasonaiは眉間にしわを寄せた。言葉を選びながらLittle Duckに答える。  
「少し、……変わっている」  
　シータスの基準で比べれば確実に、シータスを訪れるフォーチュナーの面々と比較しても、おそらくは。  
「ぷっ」  
　器用に吹き出した声を発声器から鳴らして、Little Duckは笑った。  
「てっきりBizの道楽……いや、ライフワークに付き合っているんだからその思想に賛同してるのかと思ってたけど。なに、物好きに付き合ってるってわけ？」  
「提携は提携だ。こちらも利がない訳ではない」  
「あのぬいぐるみが？」  
「いや、ぬいぐるみを押しつけ……送ってもらっているという点ではなくてな」  
　流石にレイル・エージェントというだけあって、TeasonaiとThe Businessの間の荷物のやりとりについては把握しているらしい。  
「グリニアの侵略以降、数を確認できなかった亜種のコロニーも大分精確なデータを集められた。動物保護は、草原で必ずしも必要な訳ではないが……テンノの力も借りられたしね」  
「ふうん」  
　話を振っておきながら気のない返事を返すLittle Duckにいささか理不尽なものを感じないでもないが、彼女はあくまでThe Businessのことを気にかけているらしかった。何が言いたいなら本人に聞けばいいだろうに――と思ったところで、不意にTeasonaiはある事実に思い至る。  
「……私がフォーチュナーに行くという話は、The Businessに伝わっているのか？」  
「クイルのオーダーは、フォーチュナーとシータスの往復便ってだけね」  
　金星に一生閉じ込められるという未来がクイルに予言されていないことは喜ばしいが、Little Duckの言葉はそこまでTeasonaiにとって嬉しいことではなかった。  
「クイルには何か考えがあるんでしょ、知らないけど。考え込んでも無駄よ」  
　Little Duckの投げやりなアドバイスにも、Teasonaiは従えそうになかった。

　金星で何が待ち構えているのか、何をすればいいのか。思い悩んでいるうちに船は《フォーチュナー》輸送プラットフォームに到着していた。降り立った彼を岩肌と鉄板のまだらなパッチワークが迎える。その見た光景は、Teasonaiには人が住むようにつくられた場所には見えなかった。岩盤をくりぬいた深い縦穴はところどころ金属板で覆われて足場を形成し、ケーブルがその周りを取り巻いて垂れ下がっている。どこを向いても紫のネオンライト――巨大な電光掲示板とその照り返し――が割り込んできて、昼夜の感覚がなくなる。頭上の巨大な配管パイプは漏れた液体のせいかウナギめいたぬらぬらとした光沢をしていたし、配管漏れと思しき水たまりが下にある。Teasonaiはそれが単純な水だとは思わなかった――どうも水よりは粘り気があるように見えたし、このエリア全体にうっすらと傷んだ魚油のような鼻をつんと突く臭いが漂っている。  
「思っていたよりは、寒くないのだな」  
　とりあえず、初見の印象で良いと思えそうなのはそれだけだった。  
「金星はオロキン・テラフォーマーによって氷の惑星になったが、表面だけでね」  
　人々はどこを見ても忙しなく働き、ひっきりなしに呼び込みをかけるシータスの行商人たちと違って声をかけるのはためらわれた。まごついてあたりをうろうろする彼に声をかけたのはSmokefingerと名乗る――おそらく――男性だった。フォーチュナーの住人の常として、機械の頭部と何らかのサイバネティクスを格納する装甲版、そして会話する間も別の生き物のように動いて仕事をする手指。Smokefingerは何かの装置の組み立てにかかっているらしく、細かいパーツを組み合わせては棚に並べていく。  
「地下に潜るほど暖かい。これ以上掘ると暑いだろうね、金星の内側は――これでも外郭だが――高熱高圧だから。外郭層で圧縮形成される鉱石は、|地熱流《サーミア》の働きで地上にまで運ばれる。川に削られて地表で採取できることもあるよ。ここにあるコレクションがそうだ」  
　学者然とした所作で反対側の棚を示すと、そこには色鮮やかな鉱石が置かれていた。青と緑のまだら、赤と緑の縞模様、あるいは渦巻き模様。Teasonaiはフォーチュナーの人間がSuumbaatの店から鉱石を受け取っていた様子が思い出される。あの鉱石は彼らには珍しかったのだろうか。草原で採掘できる鉱石はこれらに比べると随分と地味だ。  
「本当はもっとちゃんとたくさん集めて産地ごとに整理したいんだが、いかんせんサンプルが少なくてね……。鉱石を採れる出力のレーザートーチは規制されていてなあ」  
　だからテンノに頼むしかないんだ、続く言葉に、Teasonaiは得心がいった。そのあたりは、グリニアパトロールが徘徊する鉱山の奥地にテンノを向かわせるオストロンも似たような立場である。  
「テンノはそれなりに行ったりきたりするがね、地球から来る人は久しぶりに見たよ。たまにBizに生き物を運んでくる人がいるんだが、彼女かその付き添いぐらいしか見たことがなかった」  
　それを送っているのは自分だとTeasonaiが言うと、Smokefingerは感心したように相槌を打った。その傍ら手を休めることなく、棚に置いた組み立て済みパーツ同士を手に取り、より大きな形を組み立てていく。  
「では今回もその用向きなのかい？」  
「いや、これは……なんというか、たまたま」  
　Little Duckにクイルのことをちらつかされて半ば強制されてきた、という事実は、未だにTeasonai自身にもどう解釈するべきかのかわからない。  
「ところでここから地球へ渡った学者がいたのだが、君は会ったことがあるかね？　Sigor Savahといったはずだが」  
「――わたしの獣飼いとしての師にあたる」  
　組みあがったパーツが、再度棚に置かれてごとりと音を立てる。それで完成ということなのか、Smokefingerは棚から離れてTeasonaiの寄りかかる柱へと向き直った。  
「獣飼い、か」  
　目を瞬かせるようなセンサーランプの明滅ののちに、Smokefingerはうなずいた。  
「そうか」  
「あなたは、師を知っているのだな」  
「直接喋ったことは何度もないのだがね」  
　Teasonaiの言葉は問いというより確認で、Smokefinerの反応にはそう思わせるだけの陰影があった。だがSmokefingerは、穏やかにTeasonaiの言葉をかわす。彼は棚の隣に置いてあるキャビネットから別の部品を取り出すと、また組み立てに戻っていった。  
「君のほうが、よく知っているだろうな」  
　独り言じみた、ため息交じりの言葉に、Teasonaiはそれ以上の追及を諦めた。師が何をしていたかはわからないが、金星での彼が、シータスでエイドロン・モーで過ごしていたころとは全く違うということはわかる。興味がないと言えば嘘になるが、語ろうとしない相手に強制したいとは思わない。  
　次に組み立てるのは先ほどまで組み立ていたものより細かいのか、Smokefingerも言葉少なになり、沈黙が支配的になる。  
「地質学と鉱石の話なら――」  
　ねじを回す、甲高い金属同士のこすれる音が断続的に聞こえ、続いてぱちんと金具が填め合いに揃う音で止まった。  
「いくらでもできるんだがね」  
　棚にそのパーツを置いた反動で組み立て用の工具が棚から転がり落ち、慌ててSmokefingerが拾い上げる。  
「――退屈じゃないかい？」  
「いや、むしろこちらが邪魔しているようならお暇するが……」  
　とんでもない、とSmokefingerは固辞したが、しばらくしたあとにそう付け加えた。  
「あと少しでサイクルが一巡するからね。その時にはBizも戻ってくるだろう。  
　話題が共通する相手のほうが話しやすいかもしれないな」

　The Businessによれば、サイクルというのは金星上の反射板、つまり太陽光を反射または収束させて、大気熱源を安定化させるオロキン時代の遺物が巡る周期のことらしい。金星の自転そのものによる極端な寒暖の差を均すために生まれた装置は、代わりにもっと短い周期で大気を冷やしては熱する機構を有しているという。  
「あれこれ口で説明しても、なかなかぴんと来ないと思うが…百聞は一見に如かずだ」  
　地上に上がってみるか、というThe Businessの言葉にTeasonaiはうなずいた。クイルが望んでいるものが何であれ、彼がフォーチュナーで――金星でやるつもりのことは、そんなに長いリストにはならない。  
　オーブ峡谷の名はその先頭にある。

　エレベーターが上昇していく中、TeasonaiはSmokefingerの言葉を思い返していた。開口窓から見える岩肌が下へ通り過ぎていき、地上へ向かえば向かうほど、この鉄の箱は底冷えしていく。二重扉が開いたとき、箱のなかに残っていたなけなしの暖気が容赦なく一瞬でぬぐい取られるのがわかる。  
　峡谷はThe Businessの言うとおり美しかった。反射板が運ぶ太陽の光は雲を貫いてTeasonaiの目に届き、乱反射した光はろうそくの火にも似た橙の彩で雲と地表を等しく染め上げる。  
　それでもTeasonaiは思わず口にしていた。  
「これで“温暖”なのか？」  
　The Businessの用意した電熱コイルと断熱プレートでできた外装は持続的に熱を四肢へ供給し、末端が凍え、壊死することを防ぐ。それでも寒い、というより痛い。断熱プレートのつなぎ目と毛皮と空気の層を貫いて、冷気が皮膚を突き刺す。口を開くだけでも冷気が侵入してくる。  
「ああ」  
　部外者のこのような反応に慣れているのか、The Businessはあっさりとうなずいた。日差しがあるだろう、と続けられた言葉に、Teasonaiは渋々頷いた。峡谷は眩いほど明るい。日差しと、地表の雪が光を乱反射するせいだ。外気に触れた頬に走るひりつきが、冷気のせいなのか日差しのせいなのかは判別としない。  
「温暖と寒冷のサイクルは人工的に加速されたものだが、動物への影響は少ない。サーボ魚の捕集サイクルに影響を及ぼはするが」  
「捕集？」  
　Teasonaiの言葉にThe Businessはエレベータの前に広がる水面を指した。表面のゆらめきは草原にあるものににているが、表面のわずかな凹凸に虹色の反射光をもたらすのはどうみても水ではない。最初は湖に油膜が張っているのかとおもったが、フォーチュナーでも感じ取れた傷んだ魚油のような刺激臭に、Teasonaiは考えを改めた。これがこの地を循環する“水”なのだろう。  
「金星全体を冷却する|冷却液《クーラント》がここに流れ込み、不純物が濾過されたあとに再び流れ出す」  
　水面の彼方には見慣れた意匠の金と白亜の威容が建っているが、シータスで見るものよりも背が低い。涙のように冷却液を流し続ける塔の姿は、荒涼とした、生命を拒むような印象を与える。  
　The Businessは雪に足を取られるTeasonaiを横目に、無造作に水面へ歩み寄った。  
「温度によって活性化するサーボ魚もいるわけだ」  
　手間取りながら追いついたTeasonaiを、水面から立ち上る臭気が迎える。  
「鼻が曲がりそうだ」  
「ああ、暖かいと揮発しやすいからな」  
　腐った魚油から、傷んだ部分だけを抽出したかのような強烈な刺激臭。あるいは発酵がうまくいかないまま炎天下に放置されていたKubuchiの甕か。とにかくTeasonaiの知る語彙では描写が追いつかない。シータスではHai-Lukも魚を捌くおりに鮮度が悪い魚の生臭さに文句を垂れるが、これは健康に悪いとはっきりとわかる臭いだ。  
　液面下で泳ぐというよりうごめいている何かは四角く角張っており、どうみても生きた魚の姿ではない。  
「不純物を濾過――捕集するサーボ魚自体はその手の汚染物質の塊だからな。彼らが表面近くまで上がってくると、だいたいこうだ」  
「食べられる魚でないなら、それを餌にする動物も水辺にはいないか」  
　本当にこの地は生命を支えるだけの自然があるのだろうか？　Teasonaiは訝った。あたりを見回すと、まず巨大なきのこの群生が目に入る。その根元の地衣類や胞子嚢は、おそらく食べる動物もいるだろう。きのこのかさはバリエーション豊かで、シータスの基準で言えば育ちきった樹木ほどの大きさのものもそこここにある。だが植生という観点からすれば、あたりに見えるのはきのこと葦かJutaを思わせる白銀の野草といった程度で、それもまばらに点在するだけだ。  
「確かに草原ほど豊かではないかもしれないが――なに、適応するものだよ」  
　見てごらん、そうThe Businessが水辺から離れて歩き出し、やや離れた雪だまりを指さす。Teasonaiが近付くと、野草の影に隠れていたものがみえた。Teasonaiにも見慣れたものだ。  
「この大きさだと小型だな。ええと……ポバーだったか？」  
　植生が違えば糞の形状も異なる。クアカの糞なら季節による違いがあっても把握できるが、勝手の違う金星ではそうもいかない。Teasonaiが金星から送られてきたデータを記憶の底から引っ張り出しながら答えると、The Businessは頷いた。  
「そうだ」  
　ポバーの糞から数歩離れたあたりの地面を示して彼は言葉を継いだ。  
「こっちに続いている」  
　たしかに目を凝らすと、その周りに小型の断続的な凹凸――足跡がある。草地に残された痕跡とは勝手が違って雪原の足跡は読みにくいが、確かにThe Businessの言うとおりのようだった。  
「運が良ければ、移動する前のポバーが見られるだろう」  
　The Business曰く、金星の動物は草原と違って固定したコロニーを持たない。定まった餌場もなく――これはThe Business曰くコーパスの開発が餌場を破壊していっているからというが――自然に遭遇することはほぼない。希にこのような痕跡を見つければ、それを追跡して本体が見られるかもしれないという。  
「追ってみよう」  
　頷いて、TeasonaiもThe Businessの後を追って歩き出した。

　歩いている最中は手足や指先以外はそこまで寒さを意識せずに済んだが、それも空が陰り始めるまでの話だった。天に渦巻く橙の光がゆらめいて吹き消されるように霧散して、黒ずんだ雲が空を覆い、合間に青天がわずかに顔をのぞかせる。日差しの熱を失うと、吹き付ける風は更に強く、遠くにあったはずの冷気が断熱材を突き刺すように感じられる。  
　Teasonaiが空を見上げると、黒い雲は渦巻き、厚さを増していく。同じように天を仰いでThe Businessが呟いた。  
「まずいな」  
「この天気がか？」  
「次の嵐が激しくなりそうだ」  
　嵐は“温暖”と“寒冷”を行き来するサイクルで発生する定期的なものだ、とThe Businessは説明する。  
「反射板が暖めた大気と周りの空気が混じり合ってできる乱気流が、寒冷時に降る雪を吹雪に変えてしまう。ひどい時にはフォーチュナーの外気取入口や通信アレイも壊れるからな」  
　その言葉とは裏腹に歩みを止めず、むしろペースを上げてThe Businessは歩き続ける。  
「今ならまだ間に合う。だが嵐までに戻れなくなる前には引き返す」  
　その後を追いながら、Teasonaiはシータスを訪れたフォーチュナーの住人たちのことを思い出していた。忙しない人々だった。  
　嵐が訪れてしまう前に、というのが彼らの行動基準であったのかもしれなかった。

　急いだのが功を奏したのか、足跡の途絶えるきのこの群生地の根元でTeasonaiはその姿を見ることができた。基本的な骨格はクアカと同じだが、ポバーはクアカよりは耳が短く、体毛も厚い。クアカの背中から突き出す脊椎爪は放熱器官としての機能ももつが、ポバーのそれは毛皮に覆われて小さくなっており、寒冷地では違う使われ方をしているのだとわかる。  
「クアカの遠戚というのは確かなようだな」  
「習性は大して変わらない。あまり脅かさないでくれよ」  
　狩人には今更言うべき必要もない心得だ。TeasonaiはThe Businessの動きに従い、きのこの陰に身を潜めてポバーが地衣類を齧るのを眺める。The Businessの送ってきたデータは、これらのポバーを餌とする動物種も含んでいた。冷却液の湖はともかく、地上の動物には生態系が機能しているというわけだ。  
「彼らと……草原のクアカは馴染むのか？」  
　フォーチュナーの地下にはテンノが保護し、Teasonaiが送り出した草原の動物たちがいる。The Businessは金星土着の生物の繁殖を試みる傍ら、草原の動物たちを徐々に峡谷のものに慣らしていいっているはずだ。通信で時折伝えられるデータには、ポバーとクアカが一緒に映っている映像もあった。だが草原の植生と気候に環境に慣れたクアカが峡谷で生き延びるのだろうか？　この身で体験した今となってはTeasonaiにはさらに疑わしく感じられる。  
「そうだな、お互いに縄張りを決めて不可侵の取り決めが成立するくらいだ。もう数世代下がれば交雑もありえるかもしれない」  
　The Businessは確かにシータスを訪れたとき、何世代かけても、と口にしていた。彼の草原の動物を峡谷へ放つ計画が、すでにそれだけの準備期間を経ていることにTeasonaiは思い至る。  
「……ここには圧倒されたが、あなたのやり方も、……同じくらい凄まじいな」  
「ここには一度、もっと完成された生態系があった。取り戻してみせるさ」  
　The Businessには気負いなく応じる。それにどれだけの時間がかかるのかさえ実感していなければ、Teasonaiも軽く聞き流していたほどだ。  
　日常のひとつになるまで染みついた習慣、あるいは信念。それにはTeasonaiにも憶えがあった。Teasonaiは草原の今ある形を保つために日々を過ごすが、The Businessにとっては峡谷を取り戻すためのすべてが日常であるのだろう。テンノを使って動物を保護することも、それを繁殖させるための試みも、そして峡谷を我が物にしようとするコーパスを排除することも。

「戻ろう。こちらのほうが早い」  
　ポバーの足跡を追いながら歩いた傾斜地でなく、ガードレールのある道をさしてThe Businessは言った。轍の残る、明らかに人口の道路は雪に覆われていても峡谷本来の起伏よりははるかに歩きやすい。雪原でオロキンの冷却塔を再稼働してから、コーパスが開発を続けた結果だという。道の傍らに岩肌が剥き出しになった様を見て、Teasonaiは顔をしかめた。地を穿いて均して道を切り開き、そして巨大な施設を建てる――それ以前にあった姿をTeasonaiはもはや知ることはない。  
「ああ、だがコーパスの連中には気を付けないといけない」  
　遠くから響く震動に、The Businessは道を外れて少し崖下側に降りる。それをTeasonaiが滑らないように慎重に降りるころには、巨大な[[rb:円環状の移動機 > コイルドライブ]]が二人を追い越していく。  
「こうやって切り開かれた道がどれだけ餌場への経路を妨害し、道行くポバーやバーミンクを轢いていったか……」  
　苛立たしげにつぶやきながらThe Businessは|移動機《コイルドライブ》が走ってゆく方向を見送る。三叉路でフォーチュナーのエレベーターから外れるルートをたどる先にいは、角張った隔壁とオロキンタワーほどでないにしろ、高層のシルエットが見える。  
　高層階の横に見慣れないものを見て、Teasonaiはつぶやいた。  
「あれは…きのこか？　ここのきのこは人工物にも生えるのか？」  
「きのこ？　いや、シルエットは似ていなくもないが……」  
　多少困惑した口ぶりでThe BusinessはTeasonaiの誤解を正した。  
「蜘蛛は見たことがあるか？」  
「小さい物なら」  
「それを数十倍に拡大して、金属で外皮を補強するとああなる。――“オーブ”だ」  
「ああ、あれが……人工物の一角に座っているなんて、峡谷の主にしては随分と人に慣れているのだな」  
　そうTeasonaiが口にすると、The Businessは苦々しさを隠さずに答えた。  
「Nef Anyoはこの地の自然を切り刻み、オロキンの遺産を継ぎ接ぎして利益を手にしてきた。あそこに居るオーブも、コーパスの手で変容したものだ」  
　選択的交配を重ね、さらに人為的にセンティエント技術とサイバネティクスで補強された[[rb:蜘蛛 > ラクノイド]]、そのもっとも強大な個体が“オーブマザー”であるという。  
「“エクスプロイター”。あれは自然のものではない」  
　今は手立てがないが、いつかテンノの力を借りてでもなんとかしなければならない。そう語るThe Businessに、Teasonaiは草原のことを考えた。例えば|亡霊《エイドロン》が同じように草原を破壊し始めたら、いやもっと身近な例えで言えば感染体の塊が地上に落ちてきたときも、Teasonaiもオストロンも全力を尽くす。彼ら自身に戦う力がないとしても、テンノは報酬さえあれば動くのだから。

　三叉路をフォーチュナーへ帰るルートへ足早にたどりながら、嵐の気配が近づいてくるのを感じる。強まる風を背中に受けながら急いでエレベータに乗り込む。エレベーターが閉まる前の、光景が視界に焼き付く。舞い上がる白い雪を前傾に、空を隠して黒い雲が不穏に重なり合う。だがその渦は、峡谷で最初に見た橙の光の渦にどこか似ていた。

　クイルがオーブ峡谷への旅をTeasonaiに用意したことで何を達成したのか、未だにTeasonaiには解らない。しかし、彼はその機会を与えてくれことには感謝していた。峡谷でみた多くのものは、エイドロン・モーで暮らし、その中で一生を終えるはずだったTeasonaiの世界観を完全に変え、豊かにする体験だったことは間違いない。  
　今でもなお、その断片が夢に滲み出してくることがある。師は棒を手に持ち、地面に簡単な図を描きながら生態系のライフサイクルを説明しているが、いつの間にか図が描かれるのはシータス海岸の砂地からオーブ峡谷の雪原に変わっていて、書くそばから積もっていく雪で覆い隠されてしまう。あるいはシータスで釣り人が紐をくくりつけ、天幕に引っ掛けて干すのが冷却液の湖を泳ぐサーボ魚であったりする。師が教えているのが自分ではなくThe Businessであることもあるし、シータス中央部の小さな塔が冷却液を垂れ流していることもあった。そして目覚めたときはいつも、いま峡谷はどうなっているのだろうかと、ぼんやりと考える。  
　The Businessとは今でも、最近の気候や、テンノが見かけた絶滅したの思っていた亜種、保護の状況をやりとりしている。通信ごしに聞くオーブ峡谷の状況からは、コーパスに歪められたモーにもう一度豊かさを取り戻すのに、どれだけの歳月がかかるのかTeasonaiには見当もつかない。  
　それでもThe Businessには信念があるというのは分かった。かつて草原を探索する師にもあったもの、どんな対価も支払うという意志。狂気にも似た強度のそれが有る限り、決してThe Businessは止まらないだろう。  
　いつかは豊かさを取り戻したオーブ峡谷を見られるのだろうかと、通信のたびに思う。険しい自然に押し潰されることなく、そこに寄り添う多層の生態系。The Bussiness自身のモー。  
　――寒さだけは、きっとどうにもならないだろうけれど。


End file.
